SPY Fox: Operation Ozone
SPY Fox: Operation Ozone is a point-and-click adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment for the Windows operating system in 2001. This is the final game to star SPY Fox. Plot In this game, Poodles Galore, the Queen of cosmetics, has blasted an enormous aerosol (hairspray) space station into orbit and set it off. The constant blast of aerosol will deplete the entire ozone layer within a matter of hours, leaving the planet at the mercy of the ravaging sun; she herself will benefit from this because her cosmetics production company markets sunscreen at an SPF level of 2001. The world will have no choice but to buy Poodles' super sun block. The SPF: 2001, the only sunscreen product with a strong enough sun protection factor to block the onslaught of the sun. It's up to SPY Corps and their top agent SPY, Fox to muzzle that Poodle for good. SPY Fox has to locate a piece of chicle, the hairspray satellite's APD number, and either a prickly pear pizza or a secret doughnut XY and either a freshwater pearl or a chunk of beauty clay to stop Poodles Galore. This time around, the Mobile Command Center is located above the bowling alley, which SPY Fox can enter using the correct jukebox number. After disguising as one of Poodles' bowlers, SPY Fox can use the bowling ball gadget (supplied by Professor Quack) to rescue the cosmetics expert Plato Pushpin (the bowling ball captures its "pin" when it comes in contact with it). He will give SPY Fox a list of items needed to create the congeal pill to disarm Poodles' hairspray can. SPY Fox will search the doughnut/pizza shop ran by rising star Pia Zadonut, Poodles' factory, the desert, the jungle, the lake and other locations in order to get these vital ingredients. SPY Fox can enter Poodles' moonbase to turn off the forcefield so SPY Corps can take her in. SPY Fox must unlock the right fingernail design in order to turn it off. Afterwards, Monkey Penny and the SPY Corps come right in and send Poodles away to jail. The chief awards SPY Fox with a trophy and asks him what he will do now. SPY Fox ends the game by saying "I think I'll take a vacation. I'm dog tired." Gameplay Basic gameplay involves simply clicking on things to have SPY Fox interact with the world. The player advances by solving puzzles, talking with people and obtaining the required item to move forward. There are also an array of gadgets provided by Professor Quack that can help SPY Fox on his way, some of which include Rocket Powered Origami Skateboard, Spy Bowling Ball and Pearl Detector. Characters *SPY Fox *Monkey Penny *Professor Quack *Poodles Galore *Plato Pushpin *Chief *Cookie Shi the Cookie Scout *Sport Female the Pro Shop Attendant *Pias "Pia" Zadonut the Pizza/Donut Girl *Buzz the Cop *Flotilla the misinformed Import Shop Attendant *Wet Eddie Careea *Ace and Champ *Roger Boar *Trudy Fruit *Bobby Llama *Pins *Stanley Ellington Seagull *Henrietta Havalina *Herman the Fisherman Gadgets * Rocket Powered Origami Skateboard * Rust Buster * Spy Toaster * Spy Ear * Spy Bowling Ball * Duck Blind * Pearl Detector * Canned Laughter * Spy Mint * Sticky Stun Bun * Grappling Granny * Swiss Spy Knife Items *Lip Stick Container *Tea Bag *Bowling Shirt *List of Items for Congeal Pill *Key Card *Boxes of Cookies *Megaphone *Flippers *Diving Suit *Tapioca *Bowling Shoes *Amulet of Chiclepichu *Digital Make-Up Compact Decoder *Bee-Keeper Hat *Prickly Pear *Rocket Key *Hair of the Day Wig *Congeal Pill Items Needed for the Congeal Pill *Chicle *Prickly Pear Pizza or Secret Donut XY *Freshwater Pearl or Chunk of Beauty Clay *Satellites' APD Number Jukebox * The Poodle Menace * A View to a Dill * For Your Pies Only * From Poodles with Love * Live and Let Fry * Mission: Implausiable * Moonbaker * Mr. Joke Joke Giggle Giggle * Some Assembly Required * The Man with the Golden Bun * Where Has the Ozone Gone? Gallery SF3iOStitlecard.PNG|iOS title card AutorunSpyFox32001.png|Autorun SF OO HE Website.png|HE Website Icon Fox 3 Box.jpg|Original cover art. Fox 3 Case.jpg|Jewel case. Fox 3 Case Back.jpg|Back of the jewel case. Fox 3 Disk.jpg|Disk art. SpyFox3Title.png|Title card Category:SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" Category:SPY Fox Series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:2001 games Category:2015 games